Calendula requiem
thumb|200pxDer Song Calendula requiem (カレンデュラレクイエム) ist das Opening von der zweiten Staffel. Dieses Lied wurde von kanonxkanon (Kanon Wakeshima (Sängerin der Endings von Vampire Knight) & Kanon (Mitglied an AnCafé) gesungen. Orginal / Romaji Songtext asa no hikari o tebanashita hana sosogarenai ame o motome samenai nemuri ni tsuku dareka o sotto yobu koe yami no rakuen wa uso ka yume ka ushinau no wa KARADA to jibun to iu kokoro sono taika o sashidashi nani o erareru no darou kono namida de ubaeru hodo ni inochi wa morokute hakanakute subete ni otozureru owari o kyoufu to nageku no ka shuuen o utau kinsenka shizuka ni sakihokoru nikushimi mo kanashimi mo sono ne de taguri yosete shuuen o utau kinsenka samishisa o uruosu sosogarenai ame o motomete samenai nemuri ni tsuku kioku o saku aigou koyoi no aizou kako to ima no adanami ni midasarete oku suru tamashii sono tadoritsuku hate ni nani ga mirareru no darou kono ryoute de mamorikiru ni wa uragiru kotoba ga oosugite itsuzoya mita ai o shinji setsuna o ikinukitai shuuen o utau kinsenka shizuka ni sakihokoru itoshisa mo koishisa mo sono ha de tsutsumikonde shuuen o utau kinsenka samishisa o uruosu sosogarenai ame o motomete samenai nemuri ni tsuku itsuka kibou mo zetsubou mo mu ni naru toki ga kureba makoto no shozai ni kizuku darou IKIRU KOTO WA KURUSHII SORE DEMO KOKO NI ITAI KOKORO GA KISHIMU OTO WA MADA IKITERU TO IU SHOUKO DAKARA tatoe kodoku ni narou tomo shuuen o utau kinsenka shizuka ni sakihokoru nikushimi mo kanashimi mo sono ne de taguri yosete shuuen o utau kinsenka samishisa o uruosu sosogarenai ame o motomete samenai nemuri ni tsuku kono hana o karasanu you ni to aragau daichi no kate wo sui hibiku tomurai no REQUIEM kawaita kaze ni tokeru Englischer Songtext I released the flowers into the ray of the morning sunlight I keep on waiting for the rain that will never fall and I drifted into a sleep that I can't wake up from I heard someone's voice calling me this dark utopia, is it a delusion? or a dream? with my body that is already gone I tell myself inside my heart that I want to make an atonement I wonder what will I gain from it with this tears, I'm gonna take back my life span my life was frail and short everything will appear at my end will I be terrified or will I mourn for it? the calendula is singing for the end of the show they proudly bloom and boast in silent all my hatred and my sorrow is clearly projected in that sleep the calendula is singing for the end of the show embellishing my loneliness I keep on waiting for the rain that will never fall and I drifted in a sleep that I cant wake up from a weep tear up my thoughts this evening's love and hate the past and the present is scrambled by the tide of vain my soul starts to guess when I reached that edge what will I get to see? I will protect myself with these hands from these overflowing words of betrayal I believe in love that I've seen once I want to survive this moment the calendula is singing for the end of the show they proudly bloom and boast in silent the loving and the yearning I wrapped it upon this leaf the calendula is singing for the end of the show embellishing my loneliness I keep on waiting for the rain that will never fall and I drifted in a sleep that I cant wake up from one day, if there'll be a time when I lost hope and despair will I come to realize where the reality is? I can hardly breathe nevertheless, I still want to be here because the sound of my heart creaks will prove that I'm still alive even if I was accompanied by loneliness the calendula is singing for the end of the show they proudly bloom and boast in silent all my hatred and my sorrow clearly projected in that sleep the calendula is singing for the end of the show embellishing my loneliness I keep on waiting for the rain that will never fall and I drifted in a sleep that I can't wake up from this flowers seems like it's not going to wilt I smell food of this land that I'm fighting with but when the requiem for the funeral echoes they disappear with the dry wind Kategorie:Musik Kategorie:Song